


Reprieve

by Toast_19



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ?I think?, But Not Much, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_19/pseuds/Toast_19
Summary: Sometimes even teen heroes need reassurance.A.k.a, a story that is more of a convo between Conner and Wally.(Crossposted on Wattpad & Fanfiction.Net)
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Wally West
Kudos: 6





	Reprieve

The team was assembled upon the shore of Happy Harbor. All of them occupied the beach behind Mount Justice; the air was damp from the ocean breeze, it smelled like saltwater. The stars above them together with the half moon lit up the dark sky, and reflected upon the ripples of water coming in.

Earlier that day the team had heard that a prediction for a meteor shower was plausible, therefore deciding on staying the night to experience a twice in a lifetime occurrence.

Robin had begged Batman to let him stay, his mentor had been reluctant at first, and only after M'gann had mentioned that it would be a good bonding exercise, had he agreed. Wally had called his parents asking permission, lucky for him it was a friday, which meant no need to worry about getting to school in the morning after being up late. Artemis did the same, getting an A-okay from her mother. Kaldur was also able to stay.

Unluckily Zatanna's father had not agreed to let her stay, even after she had asked him, _multiple_ times. Her father had told them that something magical was happening during this meteor shower, and that 'it must be attended too'; it wasn't something that the teenaged girl could skip. When it was time to leave, she had left in a rather sullen and disappointed mood. The other team members gave her reassurance that _next time_ , she would be just as welcomed to join.

Wally was laying down observing the rest of the group, the beach sand was still warm. His arms were crossed behind his head.

M'gann was sitting up, her knees tucked under her chin and had arms around them; all the while talking to Artemis and Kaldur that were beside her. Artemis was laying down, like Wally, but had her arms out stretching above her face, as if she was trying to explain something to the others about the stars. Kaldur was sat with his legs splayed in front of him, listening intently to what the other two were talking about.

Robin sat a bit of a way off of their side, in the space between them and Wally. He was lying down and his hands were resting on his chest looking towards the sky, probably listening to everything around him. His sunglasses had been left a little lower on his nose, probably so that the shades wouldn't block the serenefull view. But it still hid his eyes, thanks to the curve of them _and_ the night surrounding them.

The only one who wasn't there yet was Conner. He had headed for the showers after training, and still hadn't arrived. Wally thought that the other boy had been just as excited for this meteor shower as the rest of them; he just wasn't as expressive, the glint in his eyes and the little smile that had formed when hearing about it were enough of a tell though.

So here Wally was, enjoying the background murmur of the team and looking towards the night sky. It was a momentary reprieve to all of the crazy that they had in their lives.

Wally heard a rustle from the forest behind them, he steadied himself on his elbows and turned his head around. Out from the trees and bushes stepped Conner, Wolf following right behind him. He smiled and shortly waved to the older teen.

The said teen took that as an invitation to approach the speedster. He planted himself a little off to the side beside him, not too close, keeping some distance; Wolf followed slowly after him, giving an air of aloofness; the action made Wally laugh a small little laugh. Because, he knew that even if Wolf _seemed_ uncaring he really _did_ care about the teen.

Conner didn't seem to get it, his confusion was delicately covered in irritation. "What?" he asked, his look forming a glare.

"No, nothing," Wally said, slightly wary of the other's reaction. Conner didn't say anything else, letting the quiet fill their space again.

Wally had leaned back into his original position again, staring at the stars. He wondered when the meteor shower was about to start. He probably should have asked M'gann or somebody else on the team for the prognostics, but he hadn't so he had to continue to wonder.

His thoughts were soon broken though, when Connor gained his attention again, " Wally," he started, and the boy snapped his head towards the other teen, successfully putting all of his attention towards him.

It was unusual for Conner to initiate _anything_ , if it wasn't about something that had irritated him; but before Wally could complain about 'not having done anything wrong', Conner continued.

"Do you think," he said, he looked towards the ocean view, eyes growing distant, searching for the right words, "Do you think that I'll ever get the chance to prove myself?" Wally was caught off guard, because _woah_ that was a _loaded_ question. He didn't know how to respond, he didn't even know what had brought this on, so as the smart individual he was he went for the obvious option.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his eyes still on the other boy.

"I- do you think he will ever like me?" and _Oh_ , Conner meant Superman. Wally moved a bit where he was laying, making it look as if he was trying to burrow himself into more comfort.

"Do you want him to like you?" he asked. He felt a little stupid at that question, but Conner didn't take it as such.

"Yeah," he said, with more sincerity than Wally before had heard from the teen. Wally didn't know how to proceed, so he stayed quiet, trying to think up a way to continue. But before he was able to say anything Conner started again.

"I just," he said, Wally could see him petting Wolf as if to comfort them both, and the canine made a gruff little noise, "I don't understand what I've done, I _understand_ that he doesn't like me because I'm _his clone_ , but I just- I don't know." He continued.

"Conner," Wally started, "Your value doesn't depend on him." Conner just seemed irritated at that.

"I know, but it _is_ , he-I," he said, stumbling over what to say, his petting of Wolf slowing down " I have my _own_ life, but it still hurts to know, that he doesn't accept me..."

Wally was way into deep waters in this, but he had to try, "I," he started, "Conner, look around you," he stated.

The clone looked confused, looking back to him, but then continued to look towards the others, the slowly moving ocean cloaked into the dark night.

"Look at the stars, and the moon, and us," he continued, "Your value, and who you are is not dependable on it, It's dependable on _you,_ "

"And I know I've said that already, but you soon learn, that you're the only one who can decide that." He looks intensely at Conner, " and if you don't believe me then I can at least try to reassure you, that if the _big blue boy scout_ won't ever like _you_ ," he said, like the mere idea offended him, "then he can _Screw. Him. Self._ ", his voice was almost hissing at the end in ferocity.

Conner seemed a bit shocked at the vehemence, Wally was a passionate person but this was something new. Conner sighed and slowly tore his sight away from the other boy, looking back to Wolf. He started to pet the 'pet' again, letting his nerves go he turned back and answered.

"Ok," His voice was low, and it could even be considered small. But he felt reassured at Wally's words, it was a small reprieve.

Wally had his head towards the sky again, he didn't feel like what he had said was enough though. He chewed the inside of his cheek and started again.

"You know, most of the time, when people are afraid of something or don't understand they usually get angry," he said, it seemed arbitrary but he continued on, "so they lash out, not- not in a _punch_ kind of way-" he cuts himself off.

"-What I'm trying to say is that _he_ gets afraid, but _you_ don't deserve it. It's _his_ problem and shouldn't be yours..." he said, then he turned to look at Conner, this time their eye contact was unbreakable, "You can't change or decide how someone sees you, you... can't please _everyone_..." he said, he could stop there but he added " and I'm sorry you have to deal with that dude, it sucks."

Because what else was there to say? Wally could continue with platitudes, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't help more than he already had tried. It would probably end up like a game of whack-a-mole.

And Conner smiled, albeit a small one but sincere nonetheless. It wasn't enough, and his worries would probably come back again, but at this moment it was still a small comfort.

After some time of calm silence Conner broke it again, "I never knew you could be so introspective," he said, quirking an eyebrow in slight amusement.

"I have _no clue_ what you're talking about." Wally petulantly answered, mock glaring at the older teen. Conner only rolled his eyes at the reaction.

When they had settled down a bit, gasps came from the side of them, and when they turned to see what it was about they saw the rest of the team looking towards the sky, some of them pointing in awe at the sight. Fast came showers of stars, lighting up the sky even more than before, bright and shining.

It was a nice night, and it continued full of wonder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this tidbit of a story... I honestly only wanted to write about Conner and Wally having a personal convo. But I felt like I needed to add that Conner's issue will probably continue on, it wasn't figured out during this one conversation, it didn't feel like it could be. And I hope I was able to... show that. If not, well sorry. :/ I'll try better next time! :)
> 
> (Ps, I apologize for the bad grammar, this wasn't betad..and I'll probably come back to edit it at some point.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
